Double Trouble
by silveran
Summary: Who would have thought motherhood could be so frustrating especially when you're dealing withnot onebut two pranksters! A young queen goes through another typical day full of double trouble...


One of the knights standing guard on the front battlements of Adlehyde Castle watched as the townspeople in the city that spread below went about their business. Travelers---Treasure Hunters and Dream Chasers among them---entered and exited the city always heading straight for the pub for a drink. Women exchanged gossip beneath the shade of the trees while the children played in the streets, their laughter floating through the air as the wind carried it throughout the castle. 

The knight smiled, leaning casually on his halberd. It was a peaceful day in Adlehyde.

"It's a peaceful day," the knight across from the first one stated, giving voice to the first knight's thought. The first knight nodded in agreement. 

Suddenly, there came a crash from within the castle. "Cecil! Jill!" someone cried out in frustration afterwards. 

Both knights hung their heads as they sighed. "You had to jinx it, didn't you?" the first knight said dryly to his partner.

"Hey! You agreed with me!" the second one countered angrily.

They both glared at each other for a moment then sighed again. They were hoping it would be a peaceful day unlike the others but it seemed this day would end up like all the others. Everyday it seems that there was a war going on within the castle. 

A war started by two mischievous six-year-olds. 

Both knights groaned as they placed their helmets over their heads to muffle the shouts that were to come during the day...

***

"What do you think Johan?"

Minister Johan, counselor to both the king and queen of Adlehyde, looked at the blueprints of the new East Plaza that were spread on the long table in the Council Room. He stroked his beard in thought as he studied the prints then nodded. "They look fine, your majesty."

"You sure?" the king of Adlehyde asked doubtfully, looking over the plans once more.

"Yes, I'm sure," Johan replied, nodding his head sagely. "You should finalize these plans then give them to the workers. You've delayed the rebuilding of the East Plaza for the past seven years. I think it's time to start construction."

The monarch sighed. "You're right," he agreed. "Very well," he said as he began to roll up the plans, "I'll get them---"

The king wasn't able to finish his sentence when he was interrupted by a loud crash out in the halls. "Your children must be up to some misfit again," Minister Johan said lightheartedly to the king.

His assumption proved correct when they heard a female shout, "Cecil, that is not a toy! No, don't light it!"

Gleeful laughter could be heard echoing in the halls followed by the clanking of armor from the knights stationed on this floor of the castle. "Must be serious," the king muttered as he finished rolling up the plans. 

Afterwards, shouts of "Watch out!" rang through the halls. Another crash reverberated through the castle. This time the king and Minister Johan felt the vibrations from that crash as they held onto the table for support. 

More gleeful laughter could be heard fading away as its source ran away from the clanking of armor that was following it. "Cecil, come back here!" that same female voice demanded.

After a few minutes, all became silent. "Must be really serious to involve the Royal Guard," the king muttered. He then turned to Johan and smiled, his brown eyes twinkling. "Shall we get these finalized?" he asked holding up the plans. 

***

A young boy with shoulder-length dark blonde hair dashed through the corridors of the castle escaping from his mother and the band of knights with her. "Cecil!" he heard his mother shout after him.

Cecil only laughed in reply as he turned a corner. He then yelped when he felt someone pull him into a narrow niche in the wall. "Shh!" someone whispered harshly in his ear while the person's hand covered his mouth. He quickly calmed down when he knew who the person was. Both of them then watched silently from their hiding place as the group that was chasing the boy passes by.

The two waited awhile more in their hiding place. When all was quiet, Cecil peeked a little out from the niche and seeing that the coast was clear, emerged from his hiding place. His companion, a girl with flaxen blond hair pulled into a ponytail and ice blue eyes, came out after him. 

"That was fun!" Cecil exclaimed, clapping his hands cheerfully. "So, what now, Jill?" 

Jill tapped her chin in thought. She suddenly smirked when an idea struck, her eyes flashing wickedly as she said, "I think it's time for lunch."

***

In the kitchen of the great castle, chefs and cooks were busy making the noon meal. Plates full of food were already set on the three tables in the middle of the kitchen, ready to be served. 

Jill and Cecil entered the kitchen warily, hoping to not accidentally bump into their mother. Seeing that she wasn't present in the kitchen, the twins confidently approached the tables. 

"Now what?" Cecil whispered to his sister as they looked at the food.

"Watch," Jill replied. She then left her brother and approached one of the cooks. She tugged on the chef's pant leg as she cried, "I'm hungry! Where's my food?!"

"Princess Jill, I have no time for games," the chef replied without looking down at the child. "Your food is on the second table but I suggest you wait for your parents before you eat."

"Okay!" Jill exclaimed immediately. "Thanks!" 

She then ran back to where Cecil was waiting. "What took you so long?" her brother asked a bit irritably. 

"I had to ask where our food is," Jill replied matter-of-factly. "Let's go see what's for lunch!"

Cecil followed his sister as she led him to the second table. When they had finally reached the table, Jill searched the table for a certain plate. Her face suddenly lit up when she saw what she was looking for: a plate full of hamburgers.

"What are you doing, Jill?" Cecil asked curiously as his sister grabbed that particular plate. 

His sister just smirked at her brother before leaving him alone again, slipping under the table. Cecil sighed wondering what his sister was up to. After a few minutes, she reappeared carrying a small bottle filled with a red liquid. "What's that?" he asked curiously.

Jill turned the bottle so that the label was facing Cecil. "H...o...t..." he read slowly. He then paused as he tried to make out the second word. "Sawkee...?" he asked uncertainly.

Jill slapped her face as she groaned. "Sauce!" she exclaimed. "Hot! Sauce!"

"Ohhh..." Cecil said. Then his face suddenly lit up when he finally caught on to his sister's plan. He started to chuckle softly.

His sister joined his soft laughter as she poured on the sauce on the hamburgers. When her task was done, she placed the bottle back to where she found it and both left the kitchen. They would return when it was time for their meal.

***

"How did you get a couple of Rudy's bombs, Cecil?!" Cecilia queried angrily from across the table. 

The royal family was gathered in the dining hall enjoying a small family meal. Or trying to. The twins squirmed in their seats as their mother glared at them while their father, who was sitting at the head of the table, was silently enjoying his bowl of noodles. 

"And how did you get your father's lighter?" the queen added edgily.

"Dad gave it to me," Cecil replied meekly. 

"Oh, did he?" Cecilia growled as she shifted her heated gaze from her children to her husband. 

The king showed no sign of alarm as he continued to eat his food calmly. Then, sensing his wife's gaze at him, he placed his fork down and looked at her directly. "I think the boy shows some promise," he said. "Don't you?"

"But he's still young, Jack!" Cecilia protested. "He could hurt someone! He could hurt himself!"

"But he hasn't," Jack stated.

"Yet!" his wife practically screamed.

"Calm down," the king said coolly. "Look," he motioned towards the twins, "you're frightening the children." 

The twins stared at their mother, their eyes round with fear. They hadn't seen her that angry before, her eyes glaring and her mouth shaped in a snarl. It was as if she was a different person. 

But then Cecilia's features softened as she calmed down and, for the first time that day, smiled. "I'm sorry," she apologized softly. "I guess I overreacted."

"That's the plight of a mother," Jack agreed as he patted her hand. "Always worried. Now, shall we enjoy this meal together? We can talk about this later."

Cecilia nodded before taking a hamburger from her plate. The twins watched closely as their mother took a bite from her food. She chewed normally until her eyes began to water. Her mouth was on fire! 

"Water!" Cecilia demanded after quickly swallowing her bite. "Water!"

The twins snickered then burst out laughing as their mother quickly poured a cup of water and drank it in one sitting. 

When she finally caught her breath, she glared at the twins. They knew that silent look and quickly took off from the dining hall with their mother chasing them once again. 

The dining hall became silent, the king still calmly eating his food.

***

The sun began to set, its rays setting the stone of the castle to a soft orange. Two figures stood in the middle of the courtyard, their swords gleaming in the setting sun, their shadows cast long on the ground. 

Jack studied his opponent, looking for any openings. His opponent did the same. Then suddenly, the king struck! Jack did a thrust that his opponent parried and countered with a slash. The king jumped back doing a downward thrust in the process. His opponent blocked it then charged at the king.

Jack charged at his adversary. Both shouted as they locked swords. "Give it up, kid," Jack growled. "You can never defeat me."

"We'll see about that, your majesty," his opponent contested.

Suddenly, their duel was interrupted by a piercing scream followed by a splash. "Huh?" Both duelists released their struggle as they tried to find the source of the scream. 

Jack turned to find Cecilia swimming towards them in the castle moat. _I wonder how she ended there_, he thought. He then looked up at the battlements and found his answer. _Jill and Cecil..._

Both children were looking over the battlements, giggling when they saw the result of another of their pranks. Jack decided to have a little talk to those two. The grief they were giving their mother wasn't good for her health. He then watched as his opponent helped his wife from the moat.

"Thank you, Rudy," Cecilia said gratefully as she climbed out of the moat. She then began to wring the water from her hair.

"Why don't you go change before you catch cold?" Jack told her as he approached. "You know what, why don't you take a rest instead? I'll take care of the children."

Cecilia looked at her husband incredulously. "Are you sure?" she asked a bit doubtfully. 

Jack nodded. "Yes, I'm sure and besides," he grinned, "you look like you need the rest." Seeing that she was about to argue, he silenced her by adding, "Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." He then ushered her into the castle. "Now go change before you catch cold."

"All right," Cecilia sighed. "But call me if you need any help, okay?"

"Okay," Jack nodded.

The queen then left leaving the king alone with Rudy. "That was nice of you to do that, Jack," the blue-haired boy said. "She looked exhausted."

"Cecilia learned that being a mother is harder than being royalty," Jack explained. "It's a job that requires her undivided attention. I'm surprised that she hasn't buckled under the pressure yet."

"It's because you're there with her," Rudy explained. 

Jack thought at that statement then nodded. "I guess you're right," he whispered as he watched the sunset, his hair wavering in the evening breeze.

The next day... 

Cecilia sat on a chair in her chamber, looking out through a window that showed the lovely blue sky and the rugged mountains along the horizon. It was a perfect day to relax. Jack was kind enough to volunteer to take care of the twins for the day so she could have time to herself. She smiled languidly thinking of his kind gesture. 

She then opened a book and began reading.

Halfway through the first chapter of the novel, there was a knock on the door. "Come in," she bid the knocker entry.

The door squeaked open and three figures entered. Cecilia looked up from her book to see who came to visit her. It was someone she hadn't expected.

Jack smiled. "Jill and Cecil have something to say to you," he explained pushing them forward. "Go on," he urged them.

The twins stepped forward with their heads bowed. "We just want to say," Jill began softly.

"That we're sorry," Cecil finished meekly.

"For all the things we've done," Jill added.

Cecilia closed her book, stood up, and went towards the children. She then knelt down and hugged them. "How sweet of you to say that," she smiled. 

"We brought you a gift," Cecil informed. 

"Oh, but you didn't have to..." Cecilia said. 

"But we did," Jill said as she pulled out a card while her brother took out a small flower. "Here," they both said in unison as they gave their presents to their mother.

Tears welled up in Cecilia's eyes as she shakily took the proffered gifts. She then hugged the twins again, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Mom? Why are you crying?" Cecil asked curiously but he was only answered by soft sobs.

***

The day passed quickly and soon night fell. 

The moon was full, its light shimmering in the waters of the castle. The armor of the knights on duty glowed softly as the blue spires of the castle. Everyone else was fast asleep.

Up on the third floor, the royal couple was asleep in bed. Moonlight filtered in through the lone window, its light focused on a dresser, its contents revealed. There was a pair of glasses and a book. Next to the book was a card that said, "_To the best mom in the world. From Jill and Cecil._" Above the childish scribbling was a drawing of a figure with wings. On top of the card was a small white flower.

That night, Cecilia slept with a smile...

Author's Note: I wrote this on a whim for Mother's Day. It's not really my best work but I felt I had to write it hoping to break my writer's block for my other WA fic. This is the first time I tried to write a comedy but it seemed to turn out sappy in the end. You can expect a Father's Day version next month. Uhh...I guess that's all I have to say. For those who read my other fic, you can expect the next two chapters in the next few months (if physics doesn't kill me first...). Laterz!


End file.
